Joelle Clarke
Joelle Clark is an actress who played Olivia, The Horse's oldest adopted child, on Horsin’ Around. Physical Appearance Joelle is a human woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. On Horsin' Around she had her hair in a short bob, and she wore a light grey off-shoulder top with a blue, red, yellow, and green pattern, a purple and blue skirt, a necklace with a green pendant, and brown boots. In the last seasons of the show, her hair is longer, and she wears a black zip-up crop top with a purple floral and green leaves pattern, blue jean shorts over purple leggings, and black boots, a black belt with a gold oval belt buckle, purple and silver bracelets on her left wrist. In Still Broken, she wears a black outfit consisting of a peplum black blouse with elbow-length sleeves and black skirt, and black high heeled pumps with straps, and a black ladies hat, and silver pendant with a black stone in the center on a silver chain, and gold bangle on her right wrist to Herb's funeral. Her body has also gotten noticeably curvier. Personality In flashback scenes from the set of Horsin' Around, Joelle is portrayed as a stereotypical child actor, who doesn't feel that she is getting enough screen time; feeling jealousy toward Sarah Lynn in particular. Background History Joelle starred as Olivia, the oldest of the three orphans adopted by BoJack's character Horse on Horsin' Around. After the show ended, she moved to England, became a theater actress and developed a posh British accent. Herb says that she is an actually talented actress. It is revealed, that during the run of Horsin' Around, she developed an eating disorder; because of the writers dressing her in a pumpkin costume on an episode of the sitcom. Then they wrote "fat jokes" about her character. She currently works at the West End Theater in London, where she plays Juliet's Nurse. She seems to have acquired a posh British accent, from her time spent working on theater in London. Filmography Television & Theater Relationships * Sarah Lynn (co-star on [[Horsin' Around|'Horsin' Around']], rival) Trivia * Her character Olivia on Horsin' Around is strongly reminiscent of DJ Tanner from [http://fullhouse.wikia.com/%7C Full House]. * Joelle herself appears to be strongly based on Candace Cameron Bure in terms of looks. She may also bear a slight resemblance to Jodi Sweetin as well. * She is voiced by Alison Brie, who also voices Diane Nguyen and Vincent Adultman. * On one episode of Horsin' Around, Joelle wore a pumpkin costume and the characters made fat jokes about it, which led to her developing an eating disorder. This is a joke about child actress Tracey Gold who developed an eating disorder after the sitcom Growing Pains made her the brunt of fat jokes for multiple episodes. * Joelle is the only character to use the expletive "cunt," because "That's an okay thing to say in England." Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive Category:Stub Category:Celebrities Category:Actors